Doppelganger
by Tanoshii Keiri-san
Summary: The word "Doppelganger" deprives from the German term "Double Walker". Several reports in history show that perhaps there is two of each person existing, but never meeting. And perhaps the answer of why two of the same can never meet, lies in the folklore legend that seeing one's own Doppelganger is an omen of death.
1. World of White

Hi everyone~ This is Keiri here with my first story on fanfic :33 The planning for this story took a while, since it was the result of one of my random mood swings :O

I own nothing T^T

* * *

The dreams Shun had always included the same white world. It was a seemingly meaningless place that always held the same white hue. And every time Shun's eyes closed, he always ended back in the white-washed world.

When he had first had the dream in Kindergarten, he was slightly frightened, and would wake up with cold sweats, the envisionment of white fading in his mind. His family was concerned about him at first, but all the worries melted away as Shun melted into the familiar pattern of his dreams. Nothing ever happened in the white world, all there ever was, was a white bench that seemingly came out of the ground. On some nights he would sit on it, other times he would stand, but there was never anything else.

Once Shun had tried to walk away from the bench and go elsewhere, but in the white world, there was no elsewhere, and after some experiment, he realized that he couldn't escape the sight of the bench. Eventually, he gave up and just sat through his dreams, hoping for something to happen.

It wasn't until his third year of high school, did he see change in the white world.

In the distance, he could see a small speck, walking at an extremely slow pace. It was a person.

"H-Hey!" Shun stood up and yelled. "Can you help me?" His voice held the slightest bit of desperation, but it didn't matter because he _was_ desperate. After years of white, he wanted life to re-enter his dreams.

The figure showed no sign that it had heard the teenage boy, it just kept walking.

_Then I'll run to them! _Shun thought. He began at a leisurely pace, but sped up to a sprint. But fatigue overcame him after what seemed to be an eternity of running. The figure looked no closer to Shun, and the white bench still sat behind him. It was as if the figure and bench were just part of the unchanging white, simply standing there with no real purpose. Shun took in the fact that all he could do, was wait for the figure to walk to him, despite how painfully slowly they were walking.

However, as the figure got closer, the days began to add up and before Shun could even comprehend what was happening, the school year was almost over. It was January 7, and many students were still relishing the feel of winter break. Shun himself had enjoyed his winter break with family, but hadn't gotten the chance to see his friends since the break began. He was pretty excited to see them again, after all, they were all like siblings.

Shun's hair had grown out a little bit, and now to his pleasure, was beginning to look straight again. Of course, it wasn't nearly as long as it was before the Asaba twins had cut it, but it was enough to brush his shoulders.

Shun took a moment to remember when the twins had cut it. Honestly a trim would have been fine, but it was all over when one of the twins had cut one half short. He chuckled to himself at the summer memory.

"Shun-chan~~!" a familiar voice rang out and before Shun could even blink, a familiar head of blond hair filled his vision.

"Chizuru-kun!" Shun exclaimed.

"Eh! Shun-chan! You grew out your hair again! So much for looking manly," The blond pouted.

"Shun would never look manly," Yuuki chimed monotonously.

"Yuuki-kun! Good Morning!" Shun smiled.

"You know Yuuta's probably going to mess with your hair if you grow it out," Yuuki said as he noted Shun's growing hair.

"Well, I don't really mind, it's just hair after all," Shun replied.

"Oh really, so you wouldn't mind if I shaved it all off?" Yuuki teased.

"N-Now that's different!" Shun stammered as his hands raised to his hair in defense.

"Yuuki, don't you know that a woman's hair is her life?" Chizuru blocked in.

"But Shun's not a girl," Yuuki muttered.

"But he's close enough."

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Shun murmured. It felt nice being able to talk with his friends after the break, but a part of Shun's mind remained side-tracked and set on his dream last night. The figure was almost close enough to see. It made him excited to finally meet the silhouette he had grown so fond of in his dreams. All throughout the day, the thoughts of the figure nagged at him. At one point he was almost tempted to take a nap to see if he could see the figure. But of course, his innocent nature took over him and he obliged to wait until he was at home.

But this didn't make waiting any easier for him. Even during lunch with his friends, he thought of nothing else but his dreams. It wasn't until Yuuta put a book on his head, did he notice that lunch was already over. The day followed it's course, with small idle talk and the occasional interaction with others. And by the time the school day was over, Shun was practically pained by restlessness.

"Shun, let's go, the others are waiting," Yuuki said.

A conflict arose inside Shun. He could go with his friends are he usually did, but he would get home much faster if he went alone. He debated for a little, then decided to go home alone.

"Um, I have something to do, so I think I'll walk home alone today," Shun replied.

"Eh, really! What is it?" Chizuru pressed.

"It's… Uh, well, it's…" Shun tried to think of a good excuse, but nothing seemed to reach his mind. Just as he was about to sputter out a half-assed excuse, when Yuuki and Yuuta hooked arms with each of Shun's arms and began to drag him along.

"Y-Yuuta-kun! Yuuki-kun! What are you doing?" Shun yelped as he was dragged along.

"Well, you obviously aren't busy, so we're just going to borrow you on your walk home," Yuuta answered calmly.

"B-But I need to-" Shun was cut off abruptly as Chizuru got ahold of his legs and lifted him off the ground.

"E-Eh? K-Kaname-kun! Help me!" Shun squirmed helplessly.

"Kanamecchi is in a meeting right now for the student council Shun-chan," Chizuru grinned.

A dark shadow of disappointment covered Shun's face as he saw that there was no way for him to escape this impossible situation.

That night, Shun made it his priority to go to sleep as early as possible. However, this approach was revealed to be hopeless, as his brother's room was right next to his. And knowing Fuyuki, he would be willing to spend all night talking and texting his girlfriend. But soon enough, a wave of fatigue eventually took him over and swept him away into the white world.

* * *

The white bench, the white scenery, the gentle silence – all the memories flooded back. And when Shun's eyes searched around for the figure, it was there. Before his eyes was the silhouette that he had often seen. The person he had desperately waited for. The only trace of life that could be found in this damned white world.

But he didn't expect it to be himself.

Right there in front of him was himself.

But it wasn't a 'he'. It was a 'she'. Shun was staring at a girl, most likely his age, who looked like an exact carbon copy of him. She had long hair that resembled how Shun had looked when his hair was longer, along with the exact shade of everything. But the features were more than just alike, no, they were identical.

And the only difference was the protruding chest the latter had.

Shun had waited almost eighteen years to see a sign of life in the white world. And he had also waited several months to meet the figure. He had thought that all of his questions would be sorted the day he met the figure, but it wasn't to be. All Shun could do was sit there and stare.

Eventually, the girl took his hand. He was confused at her actions at first, but found out what she wanted. She wanted him to stand up. Complying without a word, he stood up from the white bench, but as soon as he stood up, she sat down.

"Huh? Were you tired from all the walking?" he asked.

She said nothing, merely smiling a secretive grin that gave away nothing.

"Do you know where we are? What's you're name?"

"…"

"Who are you?"

She pointed at him first with her right index finger, then pointed to herself.

"You're… me?"

She nodded, her long hair bobbing up and down along with her.

_This doesn't make any sense…. _Shun thought helplessly.

Suddenly, a look of alarm took over her graceful features. She began tugging his arm and motioning towards a direction. After Shun showed that he didn't understand her, she pushed him harshly towards the white.

"But there's nothing there, I can never move from the bench," Shun murmured almost silently.

Desperation and alarm raged on her face, but Shun understood nothing. Then, she uttered one word.

"_Shun!_"

It was almost like a silent plea, saying that he needed to run. He needed to escape. But escape where? And from what? Shun's thoughts were answered as a black pit emerged from where he stood.

The black seemed to stain like ink, taking as much of the white world it could. Soon, rivers of black were clinging onto Shun, holding him down. They were like chains that bound him, keeping him from moving. He couldn't see the girl, since his vision had gotten blurry, nor could he hear her. But before he knew it, a dark, black shape hurtled towards him, knocking him with a momentum enough to move ten tons.

* * *

Shun woke up with cold sweats running all over his face. He felt terrified, nauseous, sick, along with so many emotions that he could feel gaining over him. It was as if someone had reached into his mind and fiddled with his brain in an unexplainable way.

Even at school, it was highly noticeable how frightened he was. Even when Yuuta had tried to pry him open, he still looked like a deer caught in the headlights. In fact, Shun had almost kicked Chizuru when the blond had surprise greeted him. Eventually, the teacher suggested that he take a quick rest in the infirmary. But even as Shun laid there in the white bed, he didn't dare close his eyes any longer than a heartbeat.

"Shun? Are you sure you're okay?" Yuuta asked.

"M-mmhmm," Shun mumbled.

Yuuta stared quizzically at the other boy. What had happened to the timidly upbeat teen that he had hung out with just yesterday? Yuuta had no answers for this, but knew that Shun wasn't going to get any better on his own.

"Hey, you know Shun, you had this problem when we were in kindergarten too," Yuuta recalled. "For some reason, one day at school, you just wouldn't go to sleep. You looked scared to death, just like you are now."

"…"

"Take your time to think," Yuuta said as he stood up and left.

* * *

Later, when the gang met up again to walk home, Shun's condition was looking slightly better. He didn't seem too afraid now, but even so, everyone acted with precise caution when talking – even Chizuru.

"Hey Shun, your shoelace is untied," Kaname commented as they stood at the cross roads. Shun's shoe was indeed untied, and covered in sticky black substance.

"Ah, I must have stepped into something," Shun commented as he noticed the deep shade of black coating the end of his shoelace.

"Hey, everyone, crossing light's green!" Chizuru announced as he began to trot ahead of the other four. The five boys began to file across the street along with other bystanders. Just as they had almost reached the other side of the street, Shun suddenly yelped.

"What is it?" Chizuru asked.

"Are you okay?" Kaname added.

"I think I dropped my student ID booklet…" Shun turned to see the green booklet sitting in the middle of the almost empty street. "Just a minute, I need to get it!" Shun leaped forward without hesitation, ignoring most of the other people nearing the other side of the street. Once he reached the middle, he bent down to pick up the booklet. Once it was secure in his pocket, he turned around to walk back to his friends, when he noticed that he couldn't move his left foot. When Shun looked down, he saw that the black stuff that was coated on his shoelace was stuck to the street.

"Shun! Come on, hurry up!" one of the boys called.

"Just a moment!" Shun yelled back. He tugged at the lace, but to no avail, it wouldn't come free. But even so, since he was on the junction in the middle of the street, he didn't have to fear getting hit by cars. However, just as he thought this, a blaring horn filled the air. But even before Shun had looked up, he could see it. An enormous 16 wheeler truck was hurtling down an empty street lane, racing towards him. And it was black.

Shun tugged even harder, yanking on the shoelace, pulling to get free. He could hear several shouts now, piercing the air, some likely to be his friends. But even as Shun had gotten half of the shoelace off, he knew that he wouldn't live. It was just like in his dream. A black rope, a hurtling black shape, and he knew that the moment it hit him, he would be dead.

It happened in what seemed like slow motion. The wheels of the truck seemed to eat up the street and Shun's now teary vision. The smell of exhaust and fuel making clean air cower. The sound of shouting that couldn't be heard over the great honking.

Shun thought about how much he had troubled himself over going to college and growing up into an adult. Living a life, perhaps leading a family, growing old and settling down to death. But it would never happen now.

There was an impact.

Then a scream.

"_Shun!_"

* * *

And there it is :O The pace that this is going at feels a little rough, but what can you expect? I was just rushing to get it all typed and when I went back to edit it, I thought screw this, lets just run spell check one more time, so this isn't really edited -_-

I'm going to try to make this a nice, long story, so let's see how high I can make the word count go -u-b


	2. World of Tulips

And here is chapter 2~ This is supposed to be sort of a tragedy fic, but for some odd reason, I was listening to Shun's marshmallow song the entire time I was writing this OAO This one's a LOT shorter than chappy 1 and once again, NOT EDITTED (sob sob sob, le OOCness)

I own nothing :33

* * *

"Yuuki, I brought your lunch."

The younger twin looked up from his perch at the counter.

"Oh, Yuuta," Yuuki stood up, some joints in his knees cracking as he stood. "Thanks."

"It's nothing," the other replied before stifling a yawn.

Yuuki frowned slightly as he took the lunch. "Yuuta, you've been working _there_ again, haven't you?"

"Mmhmm," Yuuta replied.

Yuuki sighed. The cycle was happening again.

Yuuta was a hard-working person, so it wasn't very surprising when he had been accepted to an above-average collage. He had ended up majoring as a doctor, which suited him just fine, considering that he was a very caring person, but could also keep in emotions. However, the trouble had started in his third year of high school, right after winter break. The trauma of losing a childhood friend was fairly devastating, even for the monotonous Asaba twins. Even though it had been several years since the incident, both twins still woke up with cold sweats from nightmares of the event. Of course, it wasn't as bad as the first year after it had happened. In the duration of one year, both had woken up yelling and screaming more than enough times to count on their hands and feet combined.

However, eventually a cycle was born where Yuuta would take refuge in working the night shift at a café every January. It would seem odd at first though, for a person like Yuuta, who had a steady income, to take up the job, but if one looked closely, his true intentions were more clear. He would usually start the night shift in December and then end the shift in the first week of January. The café was situated near the crossroad where Shun had been hit. To Yuuta it was like paying his respects to the place Shun had died, since he refused to visit him on the yearly trip to Shun's grave. Maybe one day Yuuta would join his friends when they were visiting Shun, but that would probably be the day he got over his friend's death.

"Well, I just wanted to bring you your lunch, so, bye," Yuuta stepped back to exit through the sliding glass doors.

"Ah, wait Yuuta!" Yuuki caught his brother just as he was about to leave.

"What?"

"Kaname told me to tell you to call him."

"Why?"

"It's for the high school reunion," Yuuki said flatly.

"I already said I'm not going."

"Kaname wanted you to help him with the planning."

"Can't you help him?"

"He told me that I was too unreliable."

"Well, he's not wrong," Yuuta noted. "I'll give him a call later."

"Okay," Yuuki said with a hint of satisfaction. "Bye then."

"Bye."

Kaname had always stood at a different class than any of the other friends in the group, and after collage, had skyrocketed to a different social class. Known as one of the best businessmen in Japan, Kaname had made a fortune in investing in small internet shops and inventors. This made him unavailable on many occasions, and when he was present, he would constantly be flanked by body guards. This, however, didn't stop him from making his friends a constant priority in his life. So although meeting with each other was a rare treat, they often spent time together online through social networking.

"I should probably call him after my shift at the clinic is done…" Yuuta mused to himself. The clinic wasn't far from where Yuuki worked. Yuuta had made sure that when he went job hunting that he would be near his brother at all times as a precaution.

The gentle feel of ice cold air shrouded Yuuta as he entered the clinic. All the familiar sights of his workplace came back to him, the waiting area, the reception desk, and the large brown door that led to the various branches of the clinic.

"Ah, Asaba-san, you're back," a voice piped up. The voice came from a young man named Wakahisa Arata. He and Yuuta had somehow managed to survive with each other, despite their contrasting personalities. Arata was an amazingly upbeat person, who seemed to have an endless supply of energy, but always put that energy to good use while working, even though he was only a little bit younger than Yuuta. Arata had dark brown hair and golden honey-colored eyes, with the ever present pen and clipboard never far from his reach.

"Yeah, anything happen while I was gone?" Yuuta asked as he joined the other, who was standing near the brown door.

"Not really, today's a surprisingly slow day actually," Arata replied. "Although, Fukui-san was throwing a fit earlier about the coffee maker…"

"Don't worry about her, she's always complaining about that," Yuuta said as he opened the door. The two chatted as they walked down the hall to the main lounge. There weren't many people there when they arrived, only a few nurses who were on break.

"Hey, Asaba-san, have you been to the new flower shop near the convenience store?" Arata asked the two rested in some spare lounge chairs.

"No, why?"

"I heard that lady who works there is really pretty! Some of my friends were talking about her the other day," Arata smiled. "I wonder if she's my type…."

"You must feel nice being young…" Yuuta murmured.

"Ah! But Asaba-san isn't much older than I am, and all the nurses talk about how courteous you are!"

"I guess… But what flowers would a flower shop have in the winter?"

"I think they keep most of the flowers indoors, but I'm not sure, since I haven't actually been there myself," Arata shrugged.

"I wonder if they have tulips…" Yuuta muttered.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"Nothing, let's get back to work."

* * *

"Kaname?"

"Ah, Yuuta, you called," Kaname's familiar voice rang into Yuuta's ears.

"Yuuki told me to."

"Well, that shows that he's not completely hopeless," Kaname chuckled. "So Yuuta, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Yuuta replied. "In fact, sometimes I wonder if everything's going too right." Yuuta's voice held a certain weight or worry as he spoke.

"I guess that happens sometimes too," Kaname said. "Are you sure about not going to the reunion? Everyone's going to be there, well, almost everyone." Kaname's voice seemed to falter a little bit as he spoke.

"Yeah, I bet that some people can't make it. After all, we've all done a little growing up after collage, haven't we?."

"…"

"Anyways, I can't go. But I'd be glad to offer help if you want any."

"Right, thanks. Can you get a couple bouquets of tulips?"

"Um, How many?"

"Hmm, wait, actually, I think it would just be better to input an order for them. Can you order, say, thirty bouquets of tulips? You can put them under my phone number."

"Sure."

"Thanks.

"No problem. Well, if that's all, then I'm hanging up. Bye."

"Bye."

Yuuta slipped his cell phone back into his pocket. He was probably going to have to catch the last train home if he put in the order today, but being one unwilling to procrastinate, he made his way to the flower shop. Thinking back, he remembered Arata say that they opened late on Tuesdays.

The flower shop was a merry little outlet that seemed to have enough charm to suck people in. The sign read in vibrant letters:

_Matsushita Flower Paradise _

In front, there were rows after rows of colorful tulips, dominating the storefront with color. Even through the cold, a sweet fragrance seemed to flow over Yuuta's thoughts. His feet began to wander towards the assortment of flowers, as if he were drawn in by the tender fragrance. Reaching out, he ran two fingers along one of the tulip's silky surface. The perfectly shaped petals felt more luxurious than any kind of fabric, yet, were more fragile than any string. However, Yuuta's hand quickly darted away when he heard sliding glass doors open.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" a voice called out.

Yuuta remembered the order that Kaname had requested-the tulips. Inside, Yuuta actually felt a little guilty having to order such delicate beauties to their deathbeds, but he also knew that he would get an earful from him is he didn't order them. The sound of footsteps reawakened his mind to reality.

"Sir?"

Yuuta turned, he knew what he needed to say, the words had arranged themselves in his head before he had even decided what to say. However, the greeting was caught halfway down his throat as he turned.

Bright strawberry locks.

Round, innocent eyes.

It was a look that Yuuta had never stopped dreaming about.

His childhood friend, Matsuoka Shun.

* * *

Everyone saw it coming, right? Believe me, I could never just flat out murder Shun and not bring him back, that just impossible

**Some notes on names:**

Wakahisa Arata - The Japanese surname Wakahisa pretty much means "Forever Young". While the name Arata means "Fresh" or "New" So co-worker Arata's name literally means he's a newb ^^

Fukui - The Japanese surname of one of Yuuta's bosses, means "Fortunate"

Matsushita - Japanese surname, which also goes well in the name of the flower shop :DDDD Means "Below the pine". It's got some same-sounding parts as Shun's last name, _Matsuoka_, which means "A hill covered in pines"


End file.
